The Cost of War
by LiteraryLuminary
Summary: Long before Halloween of 1981, the Marauders were divided. Peter turned to the Dark, Sirius and Remus suspected one another of treachery, and James stood against Remus at Sirius' side.


The Cost of War

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I, the traitor, performed well my part:

Sowing seeds of doubt, mistrust,

Corrupting what was good and just,

And wounding mortally their friendship's heart.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I watched as from the other they each turned.

I knew to take it all in stride

Was to watch as our pack died,

But did not act as their old bond they spurned.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

In Light he'd surely never choose to stay,

When from his curse, freedom they might extend;

He would give much, lunar torment to end,

And so from us would swiftly turn away.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

He had broken all my trust away,

When at sixteen he led Snape to the tree,

Unthinking of his death, or cost to me:

Impulsive, to the Dark I know he'd sway.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I laughed as I turned them against each other,

Whispering all the correct lies,

So expertly blinding their eyes,

And gloating as brother fought with brother.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I decided that I knew Padfoot best,

And so alongside him I would remain:

A chance I cannot take—so I explain,

Lest in graves all my family will rest.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I knew that Voldemort drew his race near,

Lured them to his side and promised change:

Respect and trust, the world he'd rearrange.

If but his call they'd answer, should they hear.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

Perhaps to stand with his kin he would choose;

"Blood will out"; so everyone is told:

A darker nature, then, might well unfold,

If he'd take their side and power abuse.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I promised them their secret I would keep,

And took it to myself, as per "their" plan:

Unknown to them, I serve another man,

And so will betray them as they sleep.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I think the choice that I have made is right;

Peter I trust our secret to hide,

To keep it locked away inside,

For he, if not Remus, still loves the Light.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I'm sorry that it all turned out this way,

But something in him, fierce and wild,

Since he was but a small child,

From all that's just and right led him away.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I don't know why, but I have lost their trust:

They look on me with wariness, with fear—

They used to be glad to have me near,

But our friendship was devoured by War's lust.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

To Master, I give the key to Potter's house,

Marveling how easily I killed them all:

Remus and Sirius are poised to fall,

And soon, too, Harry, and James and his spouse.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I know in my last moments I was wrong:

From his pack, Moony would never stray,

Nor Remus his friends betray,

And to the Light, both always will belong.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I see their ruin and my own spread out,

Visions of swift emerald death and terror,

Their demise by my own error,

Because the wrong packmate I chose to doubt.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I see now they were wrong and I was right,

But being correct is no victory,

For all I treasured is lost to me:

Now I'm reeling with pain in despair's night.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

Being in Master's service is no dream,

And my schooldays I cannot help but miss.

How could I give their friendship up for this?

So under Cruciatus I could scream?

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

Now escaped, and forgiveness given me,

An apology I must extend;

Our friendship I seek to mend,

So as near wholeness what's left now can be.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

So I was wrong, and for once I am glad,

For now the trust we shared is back:

Though diminished, we're still a pack—

How could my judgment have been so bad?

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

I see now what a mistake I have made:

Serving an evil psychopath

Subjects me always to his wrath.

From my true friends, I never should have strayed.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

It seems Remus again will be alone,

For now I face my demise,

Cut down by all I did despise:

Poor repayment for loyalty he's shown.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

Now of the Marauders, I'm the last,

All my pack returned unto the dust.

Of course I'll go on living, as I must,

But always will I long for our bright past.

Divided, in the end they were destroyed.

This, then, was the bloody cost of war—

The traitor and the paranoid

Fell to what none could avoid,

And so one stands alone: three are no more.


End file.
